


【900g】人的本质是什么

by qiyue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue
Summary: 900g生活琐事。关于仰慕汉克的盖文渐渐和900建立感情的故事。





	【900g】人的本质是什么

嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀，嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀……  
干，什么破闹钟……六点半。或许六点半也没到吧？  
六点三十七分。刚才已经响了一次，现在又在吵闹的手机，被盖文一脚蹬到床下，接着身后的人猛地勒住他的腰，更多地操入了他。阴茎和满是精液的肉洞之间发出湿漉漉的声音，前面的人又立刻粗暴地掐他充血的奶头和前端。更多的脏话从盖文口中爆出。两个——准确来说是三个男人在观赏他，并粗喘着气问他：  
“很爽吧！不是挺能说的嘛，受不了了？”  
“切……快他妈用力吧。”  
滚热的东西正涌向下腹。陌生男人模仿着被他逮捕的犯人，在拘留所的玻璃隔间里干他——也许真被他逮捕过吧，管它呢，他只想赶紧干完，然后上班。当然不是因为有多么积极上班，而是在等着某个时间点——三十九分，还有大概十五秒……十秒……五，四，三，二，一。  
铃铃铃铃铃——！  
六点四十，一秒不多一秒不少，比刚才尖锐很多的声音从摔在床下的手机中爆发。是视频电话。三个男人明显被吓了一大跳，盖文却已经习惯每天这个时间的来电，没有要接听也没有停下来的意思。这些没用的男人总是这样，他一边在心里嘲笑一边用屁眼干着身后那个评分有四颗半星的大炮男，那根半萎的巨屌不久就被他夹得再次勃发，但这已完全变成了是盖文骑在他腰上干他了。临近高潮，盖文抓着自己的阴茎胡乱又粗暴地捋了好几下，好些黏浊的液体便喷溅了出来，让他想起了前一晚这些东西溅在了谁的肚子上……性冷感的，银灰的，并不属于人类但有着人类般的温热体温的，仿生人。而只是幻想他就要扯着被单把膀胱里的东西全部射出来。被单也弄脏了……靠。反正也不用自己洗。  
随后他发现手机屏幕碎了。  
从床的高度，掉下去，碎了，从左上角开始出现了成片裂纹，抖几抖会掉下很细小的玻璃碎片。这个月他的手机进厂第三次了，第一次是忘了掏出来，而且某个垃圾东西也忘了帮他掏，就那样眼睁睁看着他连同衣服一起扔进洗衣机里洗坏的，第二次是被瘸了条腿还不要命地疯跑抓贼的汉克撞的。日他妈的垃圾塑胶玩意，为什么摊上他们就没好事儿？  
他接听了那个一直响了好几分钟的电话，故意用了恶劣的态度。“别他妈烦我，才几点啊混帐！”这样说着，身后因为没怎么满足而很不爽地探上来看的壮男，问他，“这什么，你的塑胶情人？”盖文随即非常轻蔑地哼了一声：“开什么玩笑，就他？”但是挂掉电话后盖文就把那陌生男人蹬到床脚，赶他们爽够了赶快滚蛋离开自己家。害他把手机砸了，还根本没有网上说的本事，他一边刷牙洗脸一边在约炮app上给他们统统评了0分，结果发现其中一个混蛋竟先下手为强也给他评了0分，气得很，打电话给900，跟他说：“你现在就给我骇进那个混帐系统，给他们把分数全清了！”说完就他妈为自己居然找900做这种无聊的事而后悔了。果然，RK900型的仿生人，用着叫他火大的、和以前整天围着汉克乱转的RK800康纳一个屌样的脸，沉静地问他：  
“您记得今天上早班吗？里德警探。”  
“闭他妈嘴。让你这样叫我了？”  
他这头说完过分的要求那头还骂人，还好900不为所动，一如既往的塑胶人，性冷淡。按照盖文的要求，改口说道：  
“愿你有美好的一天，盖文。”  
“……还有一句，你傻x了吗？”  
RK900额角的LED灯显示黄色并旋转了一下。真不愧是取代800的最新机，运算速度快得就像人的转念间。片刻，900似乎计算出了允许行动的结果，在屏幕那一端坦诚又温和地说：“我爱你，盖文。”  
.  
900今天要出外勤。  
.  
和康纳不同，虽然900也属于是康纳，某种意义上可以看作是同一个……品种？型号？人？不。绝对不是同一个人。RK800康纳是汉克的搭档……爱人（靠，这个词真的叫人恶心），而900则和他在一起接近半年。  
尽管900是派给DPD而不是派给他指派的专用探案机。有一天他不知怎么地就问了句，“你也会离开我吗？”真不知脑子抽了什么风。这使900有些轻微的不解。但是，跳过了多余的“你怎么了”的问话环节，900沉静地回答：“会。少抽点烟，去冲个澡吧，十五分钟后就能吃饭了。”  
“别煮焦啊！”  
这句是废话。也不看看这台是900，比那台失控地把汉克推下楼的垃圾800好出多少，说这话纯粹就是表达，“行，我这就去”，或者“我知道了”，只是加了点语气助词，使之更“盖文”罢了。当然900并不介意他一开口就是脏话。  
仿生人难道会因人类的话而动摇吗？  
.  
他在20分钟后抵达警局。咖啡和早餐早就在办公桌上，但不想吃，只想睡觉。虽然洗过澡也换过干净的衣物，但身上总还有股精液的味道，900又不在，一不爽就拿新来的警员出气，反正谁也不会有替新人出头的正义之心。直至中午，他才勉强补够睡眠，听见有人回来，睁开眼睛硬是眨了好几下，快速地看清来人的身形，发现只是像熊一样摇摇摆摆挤了进来的汉克。不一会儿，就听见听着吵死人的摇滚的汉克发出吵死人的鼾声，也睡着了。  
900直到下午三点半左右才回。  
他们在厕所里接吻。900的手指上沾了他的须后水的味道，因为刚才他要求了900为他理胡须和趾甲。他还要求900吸他的脚趾和屌，但当900果真按照指令蹲在他面前，用适中得甚至比专业按摩还他妈舒服的力度抓住了他的脚弓时，远比得意更强烈得多的羞耻感袭击了他，让他骂了好几句“妈的你还真干啊，等下脏嘴绝对不要碰我！”，像是中世纪骑士一样的900才松开了他，起身，握住了他的手腕，很轻柔地亲吻他的指节、之前关抽屉时不小心夹得有点爆裂的食指指甲，有些痛，引起了盖文的更多咒骂，但900知道盖文喜欢，没有停下来。要知道寄望一个人类记得你的一切喜好是多么的困难，可仿生人就无所不能，这一点让人又气又恐慌，尤其是900看过他家里日历上圈出的9月6日。  
900一定立即调查过那是什么日子，也知道他的情史，甚至知道哪些是炮友，哪个是真的在乎的，所以才对此只字不提。现在盖文已经不会再去买无聊又傻气的礼物、又因说不出口而把礼物扔进垃圾桶了，但是有时实在无法扼止脑中强烈的想向对方表达的情感，便会彻底地喝酒玩乐，喝到头痛欲裂，呕吐不已，次晨在完全不知道是哪里的公寓里、一堆像案发现场一样睡得死沉的男人中爬起来，打车上班，屁股像被烧红的铁棍捅过一样。有一次竟花了比平时从家到DPD多四五倍的车资，感觉自己都已经搞到出州了；回到办公室，汉克还迎面骂道：“WTF are you doing，盖文？你试试一个人去处理三个发他妈神经拿着枪到处乱射的毒犯？”  
“……你他妈不是没挂吗，大明星警探，顺便连我那份也做了呗。”  
“去你妈的吧。”  
他和汉克一直交恶。  
.  
但实际上，他和汉克在一起过一段时间，就在柯尔死去、汉克与妻子离婚后大约半年，悲恸、醉酒的汉克，算是被他乘虚而入吧，在半醉半醒之下和他上了床，完全是错误的开始，错误的结束，但他确确实实因此狂喜过很久。当年的明星警官、最有望成为警长的人，那两块让他从学堂就开始爱慕到说是看一眼都会吧嗒吧嗒流口水也不为过的超级肉感的厚实大胸肌，竟然是那么的柔软，发福了的肚腩就是一团完全毫无防备，只等着人去用力地搓揉、殴打、操入并且射精的肉。他抚摸着汉克，一边玩着自己的屁眼一边满足地进入了汉克那肉乎乎的洞，好像达成了什么“总有一天要狠狠地羞辱他”的夙愿。但是很快，汉克无法忍受他整天和自己吵架，“拜托你他妈消停点吧盖文，我脑袋里好像在开电钻”，说完就正式地离开了他。尽管他也很清楚自己和汉克性格不合，更清楚自己比汉克更不懂和人相处的方法（不，以前的汉克很乐观，平易近人无所不能，是真正的好警察，被抛在身后的始终只有他自己），但除了一味做一些“强行为你好”的事、发出难听的咒骂和无聊的挑衅以外他根本就没有任何方法，可以握住流逝的时间之沙。人生究竟是偶尔如此，还是always like that？  
.  
“Always like that。”  
900用无机质的身躯拥抱了他。噢，妈的。900也看了那个电影。Fuck that。  
……Fuck。  
.  
他快要高潮了。  
不得不说，900的创造过程里，若是没有半点对美的仰慕或是私心，那就绝不能创造出如此让人挑不出毛病的人形。最近盖文喜欢看他人造表皮底下的银灰色机身，于是900解除了脸庞和颈部的伪装，让盖文在上面吻、咬，尽管无法留下痕迹。知道盖文快要撑不住了，900稍微调整了一下体位，抱着他的双腿，将他抵在洗手台上，作了最后的、有力的操入。900当然不介意他说脏话，因为平常说的脏话顶多就算是盖文的脏话库中的十分之一。还有十分之九在哪儿？  
绝他妈对不想承认那些垃圾模块确实很有用，能把他的剩余库存全部操出来就是了。  
900身上的模块是900计算过他的身体和生理需求而订制的。每周模拟生命例行联网检查都会被卸载，这让盖文每周有短暂的机会可以尽情嘲笑他阳痿、“连管也不会撸”。渐渐发现这混蛋塑胶玩意嘴上不说脸上也不表现，但把模块装回来后会频繁红圈一两天，管他管得是比老妈还严。妈的竟然会记仇？  
900亲吻他，稍微用手帮了一下他，他就在900的手掌中射了，很是不爽，骂骂咧咧的，却也没办法。本来900就提醒了他，今天不适合再做了，但他强硬要求，使得本就没有义务服从他的900在程序上发生冲突，最后违背了指令，给了他拥抱。完事儿后他叉开两条腿坐在洗手台上，洞里和肚子上都流着精液，等900帮他擦，竟还用脚趾和900调情，蹭和按压这个仿生人形自走按摩棒胸腹之间的核心，知道900这个“敏感点”的就只有他，被900强硬地抓住脚掌不让乱动，还想变本加厉时厕所门突然被推开了，是汉克。  
汉克看了他们一眼，盖文顺口就“哈”地笑了，挑衅道：“安德森副队长，没见到你的塑胶玩具，它在哪？”  
汉克没回答。

他听见汉克进了隔间，随后开始咳嗽和呻吟，花了好一会儿，才勉强吐了一点，看来至少还要在厕所呆二三十分钟。真恶心。他大声地发出讽刺：“我靠！听见你吐我也他妈要吐了！”，但以前他最热衷于看见汉克这样的狼狈境况。局里聚餐，多半是因为汉克升职受勋，大家玩命儿地拿他开心，一不留神就喝过头，那时盖文就天天想着要将汉克击倒踩在脚下，又想汉克天天抓到要犯升职加薪被拉去灌趴，趴了他就可以一边骂一边把汉克送回家了！  
甚至到了偷偷看汉克呕吐、扒掉他又脏又臭的衬衫，也会觉得兴奋的程度。这个时候开始他就经常光顾约炮app，最幸运的一次约到了一个俄罗斯熊男，四十好几，金色的头发刚开始变白，胸很大，还有肉甸甸的大肚。对汉克无论是性还是行为上的崇拜，都是一路向黑，半点结果也没有，可就是不知怎么着，始终无法割断——但他最近想把app卸了。  
当然这个主意很蠢。至少他没有告诉过任何一个曾经的情人自己可能不约炮了的打算。“好了。”900的声音将他拉离幻梦，这时汉克还在隔间中。900扔掉了手中的湿纸巾，扶他下来，他才不要，下来时才感觉到腰真他妈痛，骂道：“去你妈的塑胶垃圾……干！”片刻，又道：“我想喝酒。今晚你不用过来了。”  
“好的。”  
垃圾仿生人不会有不满也不会有不甘，就只有他整天火大，胡搅蛮缠似的。只是，替他将下午要用的文件整理好后，900很轻描淡写地说：“下载了新食谱，也许今晚可以给您做。”  
“都说了不用了！”盖文想这样喊，后来又说，“随便你。关我屁事，总之别指望我会有多早回家。”然而去市中心玩到八点多他就觉得没意思了，想回家看看900到底煮出了什么鸟，却被几个人堵了路口，仔细一看，是那几个被他评了0分的男人，要像暴揍野狗一样暴揍他一顿，于是他像野狗一样顽抗。他本很擅于徒手打架，因为在学堂时他就很想和汉克狠狠干一顿，但毕竟双拳难敌四手，打了一会儿，就肿了一只眼睛，手臂脱臼，肩膀割伤，裤子也被脱光了，借着巡警经过时一瞬的空档猛跑了几个街区开溜，回到家中已经九点半。  
家里没有灯光。  
干！！  
他像野狗一样钻进门，锁好门窗，躲进浴室清理伤口，听见门铃发出接连的长响，立刻拔枪，匍匐在地，小心地前进。要知道这三个混蛋很可能还记得他家的地址，这就是为什么他极少会带炮友回家，纯粹是脑袋抽风——和900一起以后他好像总犯这种傻。一个错误判断可能引起更多难以控制的后果，就像汉克已经完全信任以及沉迷了那垃圾800，那该死的东西却扔下了他。听见有东西撬进门锁似的声音盖文立马缩进墙壁的掩护中。还好门已经反锁，插上门栓。直至那撬锁的声音平息，外面的人似乎稍微走远了，他才快速地潜至门后，上膛，从猫眼小心地往外看。  
什么人也没有。他再确认了一遍，一种糟糕的预感突然涌起——咣当！  
从厨房的方向传来了玻璃被砸碎的声音，接着有人钻进来了，很轻，就连落地也没发出多少声响。他隐约记得三人之中，有一个夸口说自己曾经是特种兵的小队领头。妈的。找个地方躲起来，装成不在的样子？  
但是，血已经滴在门口和厕所，可能洗衣机上也有。对方好像掀开了洗衣机盖来查看，片刻，听见上膛声。对方也有枪。日他妈的，我得报警。管他来的是谁，总之就是要叫人……“打给900。”他压低声音道。  
半天没有听见回音。日！塑胶玩意，这种时候才掉链子，他在心里骂了一长串，才发现自己的手机丢了。可以用座机打给汉克。才他妈不干，我还不和他们干个头破血流，大不了屁股开花罢了！  
他小心地靠近厨房。果然，有一个人在里面，从这个角度看见对方的双脚，正朝着各个方向谨慎地探索，盖文一眼就看见映在镜子上红色的光亮，正在持续地转动着，接着那人用手指触碰并尝试了他扔在洗衣机上的外套上的血与汗污。频繁地思考着的仿生人在他松一口气并爬起来的瞬间猛地转身一枪指向他所在的阴影，而这支枪还是他送给他的，虽然自己当时说得就像是扔了一件垃圾。“给你了，蠢货！我他妈两个月薪水全给你用来维修，下次别多管闲事，自己顾好自己就行了！”他说。而刚从维修厂里出来的900，稍微思考了片刻，非常疏离又礼节性地说：  
“抱歉。您是里德警探。我正要回底特律警局，请问有什么要事么？”  
在他面前被击中停运又“复活”的仿生人忘了他。但在他”Fuck！fuck！”地叫嚷着转身就走时900瞬间又从身后把他抱住了，被视作干扰信息而删除的记忆顿时复苏。“我记得您，我记起来了。您是盖文，我记起来了。”说着亲吻了他的额角，一直和他拥抱。RK900似乎误解了他说的“你个弱智玩意，不为人类服务的话要你有个鸟用”的咒骂、只是纯粹想表达我让你买咖啡你就他妈滚去买咖啡的意义，在他遭遇危险时突然冲了出来，救下他而自己被破坏了。他“临死”前盖文一直抱着他叫吼：“你他妈、你他妈犯什么傻，你会死的，谁他妈要你救我了！”却无法挽留900远去的脚步。900只怔怔地张着渐变得发直的双眼，说：  
“我不知道……”  
他也不知道。不知道为什么要救盖文，总之就救了，不知为什么会接受盖文那么多无理要求，总之就是对他很好。这使得很想破口就骂900又不喊他又不用备用钥匙，直接就把他家窗户砸了的盖文，也不知为什么，直接迎着枪口上去抱住了900的肩膀，很想质问900死去哪儿了，却不知为什么，掐住900的脖子与他吻在一起。在强化版本的RK900康纳型的插件系列中有一款他特别喜欢，就是安装后900会模拟出呼吸、脉搏，不是传统型那样核心起搏器引起的震动，而是完全像真人一样会随感情变化而波动的脉搏。现在900的血管跳动得很快，沿着被他掐住的脖颈动脉传到他的掌心里。这一点，他从没跟任何人说过。  
也从未忘记900临死前那句，“我想为你。”  
我想为你。  
他享受着900的“我想为你”。900替他缝合肩上的伤口，为他洗澡、洗衣服、订购新玻璃，张罗晚饭。“下了什么新食谱？”他问。900举了举自己带来的酒瓶，说：“红酒煎牛排。挑选时花了点时间，您现在还想吃吗？？”  
“当然。快点的，我他妈饿死了。”  
.  
冬天，他和900窝在一起，一起看电影，一起睡着。并不需要饮食和睡眠的900在模仿他，静静地抓着他的手，睡在他的身旁，后来他恶言恶语地指责了900这样睁眼睡觉特别吓人，如果可以改掉这一点，他会允许900在睡眠期间拥抱他。900当即照办了。  
这段时间里他几乎再没有梦见到汉克。直至某天突然从梦中惊醒，心中产生了一股前所未有过的恐惧与不安，爬起来四处摸索，900立即抱紧了他。寒夜里那和常人没有两样却又异于常人的温暖让盖文感觉到自己的皮肤一直在战栗。次晨，他少有地允许了900陪同自己上班，刚进门，就听见窃窃的议论声。  
汉克辞职了。  
为此盖文非常懊恼，一直想着为什么汉克屁也不放就走，整天里对谁都没有好脾气，尽管心里也很清楚，以自己与汉克的关系搞得那么僵，汉克确实没必要向他交待。甚至可能想着再也不用见到他这个asshole而暗中高兴吧。  
汉克才不会高兴。  
汉克深陷于对RK800的爱。所以他才看不惯800的一切行为。汉克从天台上摔下来以后他每天都有到医院去，就看一眼，绝不进去，后来还是被汉克发现了。汉克说，“盖文！你他妈的，天天都看到你的蠢脸在外面转悠，想嘲笑我却不敢进来吗？”不得不说无论是真心如此认为，还是故意气他，汉克永远还是他认识了十几年的那个最好的汉克。所以他才讨厌汉克，所以他才总是不高兴——汉克已经54岁了。  
汉克已经54岁。不知道是怎么样的爱和包容，才能让一个几十年没有对任何人敞开心扉的硬汉如此悲痛，却又如此毫不犹豫地原谅了康纳的背叛之举？  
他一直视800就是个有毛病的蠢货机器，把完全信任和爱他的汉克推下天台，盖文认为这就是一种狗改不了吃屎的举动——当然他也改不了。900就在他的身边，为他打点好一切，让他吃到了特别好的菜，减了点肥，少抽了烟，吃了水果，没经常口腔溃疡和怒气，想被爱时也不用再叫完全不知底细也不知道有没有病的炮友。但他一瞬竟萌生想法：如果能趁这个机会回到汉克身边，我可以毫不犹豫地离开900。毕竟900只是……  
只是什么？  
炮友，备胎？或是说，900不过是机器，不会产生真正的感情，如此提出分开，也不会对不起谁？  
Fuck。“对不起”是什么玩意，他本不应有这种感情，这种可笑又纯属婊子立牌坊的愧疚，就该我行我素，什么都只是玩玩才对！汉克，900，一旦陷入这种纠缠就会做出不理智的行为，虽然还没疯到去抱着汉克哇哇大叫的程度，但他确曾为吸引汉克的注意而玩命地抢事儿干，又曾为表现自己“根本他妈半点也不在乎那个mother fucker混帐垃圾臭老头汉克”而连续通宵加班近一周，但他深知和900一起的好处以及做以上蠢事对身体的危害。和900一起也许是最好的。  
“抱歉。”  
什么？  
晚饭时间，900依旧做好了并安静地坐在旁边看他吃，但似乎有什么想说。“有屁就放。”他说，心里大约想到了几个不太好的方向，但仍尽力让自己表现得满不在乎。于是得到允许的900郑重地说：“希望由您向局里提出，让我成为您的搭档。”  
盖文沉默了好一会儿。  
也许，模拟生命终于觉察到900被一个人类私下留用了；也许，只是900完成了任务，公司要把他收回去。他确实很想，确实很想很想问900如果回去了是不是会“死”，会忘记他，忘记和他一起生活的一切，但终究没有问起——人长到一定年纪，嘴巴就越来越难开。他确实喜欢900，无疑是已经依赖900到了极点，但他也从未说出过一句“我爱你”。  
后来他说：“你早就知道我他妈跟杰弗瑞提过了，那混蛋臭骂了我一顿，操！你他妈应该知道我不可能无缘无故听你的话的吧？”  
900当即表示愿意听从他的任何要求。  
.  
当晚，他命令900躺在床上，什么也不让做，自己先是尝试了去亲吻和吸900的仿真阴茎。这事根本毫无意义，但他就是想如此。刚开始时900还抓住了他的肩膀，红圈着对他说，“盖文，不用这样，这会伤到你”，被他吼了几遍“总之你不要动，他妈的蠢货！”之后，终于不动了，盖文便一直用极其拙劣的技巧，将这次怪异的口交进行下去，直至900仿佛一个真正的人类般说：“盖文，很奇怪，好像有什么不太对”，他才满意地跨到了900身上，扶着那好像真的变得赤红炽热的巨大阳具，挤进自己的肉洞里。这一场性爱一直持续到了半夜里。等到他满足到腰都直不起来，900才小心翼翼地违背了“不准动”的命令，抱着盖文的肩膀，将这个屁股里还插着硬东西，前面还失禁般淌出好些精液或是尿水的人类搂在怀抱里。这使盖文得意极了，一边用力搓揉900的额发，一边嘲笑道：“怎么样，很爽吧！是不是爽到宕机了？”  
900抓住他的手，只是亲吻，半天没说出一句话来。完美男人竟也会有一天变得像个手足无措的小孩，又像是个刚上班半天就被老总用屁眼强奸了的大堂经理，不知道模拟生命读取到这段记忆会作何感想。但其实他更想告诉900，自己曾经梦到过和900一起被俘，几个恶棍要求他：如果想乞求他们放过你的塑胶玩具，就用嘴巴和屁眼来让他们。  
那实在是个倒错混乱的梦。900就在身旁，而他在梦里被两个男人同时操着嘴，一进一出的，将他的喉管撑胀到难以想象的大。他本极其厌恶别的男人把那玩意塞进他嘴里，可那夜里他发出既餮足又完全不够的渴求。悖德感让他在梦里多次地射了出来，自此像是得了热病似的渴求着900能既操他的洞同时又操他的嘴。万幸900不会读心，这辈子也不会知道他这秘密才好。  
900变成了整个世界。  
.  
他开始起草一篇正经的申请稿。上面写着：鉴于本人是局里最有经验有能力的警探，将RK900探案型智能仿生人配置给本人能大为提高资源利用率，实属明智之举，写完这句就不知写什么好。也是。不让写脏话会把他逼死，所以第一次和杰弗瑞谈论这个问题时干脆甩了一句：把900给我！理所当然被杰弗瑞骂得狗血淋头。杰弗瑞说：“搞屁啊，盖文！你自己都顾不好自己，上次害那台玩意报废了的事忘光了？行行好，滚出去干活，你他妈还一大堆事还没搞完呢！”他气得不行，摔门出去，却没有真正的反抗，拿了扫地机器人出气。这次再去找杰弗瑞吵架，得先做好万全的准备。  
因此起了草稿让900改。写到发脾气的盖文，完全没耐性复查，直接扔给900，900看了后居然说写得很棒。他也没什么心情和900理论，就随口说，是是，对你而言没有语法错误就叫很棒了是吧，智能机，900说不是这样。因为，“能感受到盖文也希望我留下的意愿。盖文，我会尽快回来。”  
盖文让他做的事是：去找回康纳，而且是指定的“那一台”。  
.  
他们俩分头行动。900花了两天时间，在联网上调查那台把汉克•安德森推下天台后消声匿迹的康纳。这并不太好找。尽管仿生人得到了一定程度上的肯定，但那场大起义过后，连同后来派去刺杀马库斯的800型号机全部被淘汰；在人们渐渐不再关心此事的过程中，更多的被移除了情感模块的“新仿生人”悄然投入生产，两千台RK900如期运作，人类无法离开人工智能又彻底忘记教训的时代再次来临。对此盖文还会发脾气，去其他警局看见900机种时会给它们脸色，看见关于其他木头人900机在调查中立了大功的新闻会命令他转台。可他知道，这和900平日发脾气或是找茬骂他，是不一样的。  
他知道的。  
因此他亦知道，在盖文心里，他和800之于各自最亲近依靠的人类而言，已不再是随处可见随时可取代的玩具。找一台别的800或是把康纳的记忆体拿回来安装到新的800机体身上都不行，盖文会看得出来并且骂他。就像某次他和几台900站在一起，盖文一眼就认出了他。问盖文怎么做到的，盖文毫不留情地屌他：“弱智玩意，问的什么鬼话？”  
他发觉自己对盖文，已经有了一种深深的、很难选项一种恰当的词汇去表达的喜欢，因此隐瞒了找到的关于800的情报。在模拟生命的资料库中，关于那台康纳的记录，停在了“程序异常，杀害一名人类警察未遂，处理决定：报废”的程度，但他骇进了更高安全级别的网络，发现有关于异常仿生人解剖研究的相关资料。其中包含最早出现异常的PL600（登录名丹尼尔）等的案例，资料中记录为“调查完毕，保留情感模拟模块”，其他部件似乎已经进了回收厂。他迅速地调查了剩余资料，在某种“紧张”的情绪作用下多少有点担忧和不安。万幸在接近结尾处发现了RK800，只有一台，记录讯息为：仿生人梦境模拟能力研究。关于“仿生人是否会作梦”。  
无疑，这就是那台康纳，“那台”，独一无二的康纳，无论是识别码还是异常的情况都对得上号。有很短暂的一瞬900感觉到自己在羡慕他，因为自己还没作过梦。但是如果我是由RK800的模块改良而来，是不是代表不久以后，我也会变得会作梦？  
他只向盖文说明了行动时间，至于如何潜入守卫森严的机密研究室，没有对盖文讲。而盖文对此也没说什么，只说：“杰弗瑞答应了。我这个半月他妈的得处理至少十个案子，不然就‘没资格说明自己是适合使用RK900的精英警探’了。操，我他妈可比你聪明多了又有效率多了，是你得配合我才对！”  
900拥抱他。如果可以，他想告诉盖文，自己真的很喜欢他，就从他找800的茬开始。他有部分数据和记忆来源于800，但800并没有介怀盖文的事——至少在和汉克•安德森副队长产生感情之前800连介怀是什么也不知道。可从那时开始作为RK900的他的意志已悄然萌芽。这个……自负，我行我素，惹人讨厌的混帐，在揍了他一拳以后，发出了洋洋得意的嘲笑声。如果说爱是一种异常，那一瞬间就爱上了这种人的自己，可以说是刚出生就异常了。  
留着把800带回来以后再说吧。  
.  
盖文买了块新硬盘。出门前900将全部资源备份在其中，断网，与模拟生命总机完全隔绝。这样他很难使用联网骇入破坏摄像头及破解密码之类的方法潜入，但更稳妥，尽可能地减低了自己被抓住报废及波及盖文的危险。给盖文打点好次日的早餐和午饭就去，毕竟不知道一晚的时间能不能完成。断网影响机能，他已无法准确估算成功率了。  
“去吧。”  
“嗯。很快回来。”  
“知道了。”  
盖文催促他，没给他留犹豫的余地，这也是处理重要事务前正确的做法。非要表达请900慎重，不要丢了小命的意思，只要说一句就行了：  
“注意背后。”  
“好。”  
他像是送走了一个跟了自己很久，又像昨天才来到自己身边的后辈。过往每次行动里，他都是孤狼一匹，完全不照顾新人，但不知从何时开始900已从他身上学会了隐蔽、使诈、逮捕的技巧，俨然一个经验丰富的老警。这使他回忆起自己年轻时傻乎乎的愿望：希望能和汉克搭档，汉克当警队长，自己当副警长，无论汉克不情愿，他们始终形影不离。900知道他需要的东西。他是来代替汉克，完成了盖文的这个愿望的。  
说到底，人生不过是永恒的孤独，以及恰好出现了正确的陪伴罢了。  
他终究还是进了汉克的病房。想讽刺汉克轻易就相信塑胶玩意，竟还把那种东西当成人来看待，可每次汉克都完全无视他的存在，任他说什么鬼话都不理睬。以为汉克会就这样犟下去，没想某天汉克忽然自言自语般说：  
“为什么？那时康纳已经完全没有要攻击我的意思。他虽然总说着任务，是个傻透顶了的家伙，但是说敬仰、爱慕我的时候，我知道他是有感情的。为什么？”  
他很想拥抱汉克，但还是用了一贯又跩又讨人厌的语气说道：“我和900一起了。”  
汉克有些错愕地抬头。尽管汉克知道他和900暧昧了很久，但说出来毕竟是不同的。这同时让盖文看见了他的脸，是那么的悲哀、落魄。只是汉克终究还是摆摆手，笑道：“也许你会过得比我好。”  
他终于得到了汉克的肯定，亦终究还是明白，自己和汉克，已经是两条再难有交集的分叉线了。  
也好。  
.  
他在等待900回来。独自看了两场电影，在沙发上睡着了，醒来已经是三点多。回房间里睡了没多久闹钟就响了，没有900的脸，有点不太习惯。那混帐死哪去了，难道被抓了？  
不安涌上心头，开了电视看早间新闻，没有什么大事，不到十分钟又困了。900不会有问题。这种不安很快又平伏下去了。再次醒来是要上班的时间了。  
今天请假吧。  
他给杰弗瑞发了个信息。十点多的时候杰弗瑞回了电话，劈头盖脸地骂：“盖文！妈的混帐，我没说批你的假就是没批你的假，他妈的滚回来上班！”妈的，真烦。想想今天要处理的工作，不过是些鸡毛蒜皮的东西，光是看看口供就可以马上解决。我他妈又成了DPD的精英警探了？  
换好衣服准备出门。今天的天气特别好，下雪了。他想起了900白色的制服，也许下次可以给他买几件像点样儿的衣服。  
再等等吧。  
他关上门，回到客厅坐下。也许900很快就回，毕竟他已经早早说过让他快点了。  
再等等。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
【END ? 】


End file.
